My Screwed Up, Messed Up, Jacked Up, Love Story
by KaterinaBeloved
Summary: Being the new kid here isn't easy especially when I think I'm falling in love with one of the guys here. He drives me crazy, but maybe it's just a crush... CS


_Hey, guys this is me writing another story…I'm gonna regret this. But my stories are mostly humor or scripted I only have one story that's down to the heart and I feel like it's all shallow you know? I try to be diverse with everything I do so yes, I will lay off the Pokeshipping for a while and do a full fledged Contestshipping story. It's not that the two shippings interfere or anything like that but I just don't feel AAML-ish today. _

_Summary: I know this sounds dumbish, but this is May is going through this journey of love with her best bud misty. Look this really has no story line it's led by my mood. When I'm happy then guess what, you get a good chapter. Vice-versa. Enjoy! The is the prologue. _

_Ages: _

_May: 11 _

_Drew: 12 _

_Misty: 11 _

_Ash: 12_

"Dad." I whine. Turning the last corner before finally get a view of the front of my new middle school. I examine the siding mostly old brick, I sigh, typical. Before turning back to my dad. "Do you have to walk me up to the school?" I stop walking.

He stops as well, "May, it's only because I have to sign papers at the main office." I still turn my face in a pout. He breaths. "I promise I won't ever walk to school with you again."

I walk off ahead, "Sure." _If I walk fast enough maybe won't catch up with me. How can I stay focused knowing that I'm at a new school, It's a middle school. I'll have to make new friends and it's the middle of a really cold December. _I turn to look at all the kids waiting out side the front with all their friends talking and laughing. I sigh, it's gonna be tough.

My dad and I finally get through the mass of students waiting to get in the front door, too many unfamiliar faces, I'm dying to see someone I know, but that's impossible. The main lobby was huge. The letters LMS was painted on the floor. The school was highly festive, and colorful. I almost missed the Main Office sign that was directly to my left. As I walked in they gave me and my dad a bunch of papers for us to sign, you know, release forms, computer forms, lunch forms, emergency numbers stuff like that.

While my dad was signing all those forms the assistant at the front desk took me to the second floor of the office, and took me into guidance. The counselor and her chatted a little bit in hushed tones, turns out, the assistants name is Sheryl and my guidance counselors is Kristen. I wouldn't dare call them by their first names though. After 30 more seconds of chatting 'Sheryl' leaves.

'Kristen' straightens out her desk before facing me. "So you're the new exchanged student, from…" she checks her papers.

"I'm May Maple from Littleroot."

"Oh so _you're_ May Maple. Well, welcome to La Rousse city. You can sit outside the door if you want, your classmate should be here soon."

"Thankyou." I say as I turn to leave but then I bump into someone. "Oh sorry" I mutter.

"No problem." The girl says with a smile on her face. Then her eyes narrow in deep consideration. "You wouldn't happen to be the new student, would you?"

"Actually, yes, I am."

Her face shapes back into a smile, "Then, hi. My name is Melody Holovak, I'm supposed to show you around the school." She begins to walk downstairs to the front desk, but with more of a spring in her step.

'Sheryl' is down there running copies of something, she hands it to me. "This is you class schedule, but your not going to use it today. Just follow Melody here. Have a nice day."

My lips form into a tight smile as I turn to face Melody. She takes me through the sign that says 6th grade stair, as we reached the top there were two red doors, there was a lot of commotion on the other side. She took me through them anyway.

The first thing I saw was at least 50 – 60 kids running into classrooms. "Where are we going?" I ask her.

"Homeroom, silly." Melody giggles as she turned to look at me. My confused stare must have inspired her question. "You don't know what homeroom is, do you?"

I shake my head. "It's basically where the teacher checks whether you're here or not."

"Oh."

Then Melody opens the door to my homeroom, that's when my worst fear came true. When walked in, I had the stares of at least 20-30 students on me. Then people started talking.

The teacher walks over with her hand on my shoulder, "Class, settle down please." She waits until the class hushes completely. "Please welcome our new student who has come all the way from Littleroot, May Maple." Murmurs of hi's could be heard. "May, you can sit right up here across from Jade." Jade waves me over, I walk over to the desk.

"Hi!" She greets me with a smile. _Sh_e _seems nice..._

I open my mouth to reply but before I could say anything she turns away to talk to her friends. I sigh. _6 more hours, 6 more hours. _

* * *

_I hoped you liked my first chapter. Not all of my chapters will be this short, this is just the prologue so chillax. Alright see ya! 2/18/09  
_


End file.
